The Big, Bad, and yet Oddly Cute Storm of Doom!
by Hoopla-chacha
Summary: Sleepovers with Natsume because of awkward circumstances are always so... awkward. Really he could've just let me sleep with Koko and Tsubasa. MxN.


**The Big, Bad, and yet Oddly Cute Storm of Doom!!**

A Gakuen Alice Fanfic.

_Hysteria of the Fallen _

Rated: T, for language.

* * *

Mikan Sakura, one star, and of age twelve, was busy in her room writing an essay for her writing class. So far, and being honest, it sucked. Her pencil stopped scrawling on the piece of paper, she was waiting for some inspiration.

"Meh…Let's see what I have…" She said picking up her paper to read it…

After she read it she steadily put it back on that table. Stunned, she said, "Wow, that sucked…" she put her pencil back on the page, "Let's see, first we'll make Marcus a prince! No, no… it would be too normal for a princess to marry a prince… let's make him a poor painter!" She wrote it down on her paper "Yes! And he was very handsome…" Mikan stopped right there in her tracks, _"What would I find handsome?" _She thought.

"Ah! I got it!" She blurted out loud, and she brought her pen to her paper to write in down.

"Black hair and red e-" and before she was able to finish, suddenly the light from her lamp went out, leaving her in the pitch dark.

"_Oh no! Blackout!" _Mikan thought frantically.

She breathed in and out evenly, she hated the dark, the light rain that started that night had turned out to be a full-blown out rain pour with heavy winds. Mikan slowly made her way to her bed, she was still very scared of the dark. _"It's ok Mikan, you're in sleepwear already, and you already brushed your teeth, now it' just time to sleep…" _Once on her bed, she crawled in the sheets, and slowly rested her eyes.

She was near sleeping, that is until a flash of light appeared behind her open window, followed by a loud, booming roar of thunder. _"Hotaru!!" _the young girl trembled in fear, _"Help me!!"_

Another flash of deadly light, still followed by thunder. Mikan put her covers over her head.

"Someone help me!" She wailed silently, and then she realized no one would help her, she sniffed. Not even her precious Hotaru…

"_I'll just have to go to her then; it won't be that hard… will it?" _Mikan thought nervously, she decided to go, so she slowly got up, put on a light cardigan and her bunny slippers. She grabbed her key and tip-toed out the door.

In another part of the building, top floor, Hyuuga Natsume was just returning from the roof with his best friend.

"Natsume." Ruka said softly, "I'll be going back to my room now, get a goodnights sleep, kay?"

"Sure, I'll be fine, See ya'" Natsume waved walking in the opposite way of his friend, to his room.

"Bye." Ruka said, walking to the stairs, all he needed to do was go down one staircase to get to the three star hall, which was only occupied by only three people, Yuu, Imai, and himself.

Natsume was just entering his room, until a coughing fit hit him. He looked down into his plan once he was done. And he saw the dark red liquid,_ "Darn. Blood again," _He thought _"Better go get some water downstairs before I go to bed…or I might cough again." _

He turned around again, and then he noticed his attire, a white simple button down, with black pajama pants. _"Maybe I should bring a jacket? Might be cold downstairs, and I don't feel like using my alice, not after the coughing…" _

"I should… but I won't, I'll have to use my alice for light anyway…" Natsume said walking down the stairs with a small flame floating on his shoulder.

-On another floor-

"Waah! So dark!" Mikan quietly cried in the one star hall, she wasn't even close to the staircase, and it was really black, she had no idea how she would climb them. She walked slowly down the hall, only guided by the feel of the hall walls.

"_We're alices aren't we!? Why isn't anyone fixing this!?" _Mikan thought desperately. She was now around two feet away from the staircase door, but she stopped out of the blue. She heard footsteps descending down the stairs.

"Could it be a ghost?" She whispered worriedly, "Oh no! What do I do?" The footsteps got louder, she backed away from the door in wide steps and was turning to go back into her room but her face met with the floor in a slam!

"Ow…" She muttered, eyes closed. She hesitantly got up and began walking to the staircase again, momentarily forgetting the footsteps she had heard, "Have to get to Hotaru…" She muttered, again halfway to the staircase door.

Suddenly the rain got louder, heavier. It pounded harshly on the glass windows, threatening them to shatter. Lighting flashed and the thunder blocked Mikan's loud whimpering. The storm could almost be classified as a hurricane now. Mikan quickly ran to the staircase door, but she bumped into something hard, yet soft?

She landed on her butt with a grunt.

"Ugh…" She grunted as she heard another grunt like her own, and as she was about to get up to see what she bumped into until light flashed into the dark hall followed by bellowing thunder. She froze in fear; the thunder was even louder this time, what if it got louder, and if the rain got more violent…

She didn't want to think about it. Not then. But she did…

On the other hand, as Mikan was trembling in fear on the floor, Natsume that had just been bumped into was getting up ready to insult the clumsy person that had so relentlessly bumped into him. Did people not watch where they were going these days?

"Watch your damn steps…" He trailed off, looking at the trembling girl on the floor eyes wide with fear, "Polka?"

Natsume had never seen this girl in so much fear… the last time was probably when Persona was about to kill her. And even then she wasn't as scared as this!

He repeated his nickname for her a few more times, but she still did not stir.

"Tch, seriously." He pondered, "Hey strawberry-kara?" He crouched down before her and shook her shoulders gently. She still wasn't cooperating, but just then more lighting, and more thunder, she shivered some more.

"You're scared of lighting storms? Aren't you" A small smirk on his face as he turned to see the storm and rain hit the windows, "But really, this is more like a hurricane."

Mikan nodded slightly, still kind of out of it. "Well then, I suggest you go to your room and sleep, why were you even out here you idiot?" He said halfway worried and halfway frustrated at her idiotic behavior.

"But… I can't … too scared … was going to Hotaru's room…" She said quietly.

Natsume sighed, understanding her fully. He was going to get a cup of water, but it seemed now he was going to be taking this idiot to her friend's room. "Fine, I'll help you get there if you're so scared." He held his hand out to her.

Mikan looked up in surprise, was Natsume Hyuuga, the cocky, horrible, Natsume Hyuuga, helping her? He was holding his hand out to her… he _was _helping her!! Wow! She hesitantly reached out to his hand, and then grabbed it when she was sure it wasn't some sort of trick.

Natsume got up, followed by the idiot he - not sure why he did - loved. "Let's go, I want some sleep." He said leading her into the staircase and climbing it.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked, when she got no answer she proceeded, "Natsume, why where you down in the one star hall at this time of night?"

"Was going to get some water." He said quietly.

"Oh," She looked down at the steps she was walking on, "I'm sorry to have bothered you with this."

"Hn. It's fine."

"But aren't you thirsty?" The brunette said worriedly, everyone needs their water, Natsume is no exception.

"I don't think I was even thirsty in the first place."

"Then why did you want a dri-" She was cut off by the black cat.

"Shut it." He said coldly. He could've said: it was because he was dying slowly by using his fourth type alice that caused coughing fits that made blood spit out of your mouth violently, and with the help of extremely dangerous missions, make you end up really tired, hurt and sick in the hospital so you need to drink more water to reduce coughing to a minimal level… but that would cause her to worry, wouldn't it?

"But-" She began again.

"Do you want me to make you shut up?" He said climbing, and then finally got to the door that would lead him into the three star hall where a geeky class president, a dangerous inventor, and his best friend lived on.

"Oh where here!"

BONK!

"Oww…" Mikan rubbed her head at the place Natsume hit her on, "Natsume! Why'd you do that for!"

"For not shutting up, now let's go," He led them into the hall, "I want to go to bed already."

"Moe! I do too!" Mikan complained, as they were walking up to Imai Hotaru's, AKA the Evil Genius's room.

Both were shocked with what they found on the door of Hotaru Imai. It was a note. Natsume grabbed the note and read it, Mikan peeking over his shoulder:

Dear Idiot Mikan, 

"Puh, so mean." Mikan commented, Natsume glared at her. "Fine, I'll shut up."

I know there is going to be a huge storm tonight, but I'm working late tonight at my lab, and I'm going to probably spend the night there, and I know you're scared but I can't really do anything... Nonoko and Anna are with me right now, working on their own experiments. Shouda-san is also away, sleeping over at a middle school student's room. 

So I suggest you go sleep with Yuu , or Shadow since he's staying with Koko to help with homework. Good luck with the storm idiot. See you tomorrow. 

-Hotaru. 

Natsume, by the time the note ended, was furious. Imai suggested that Andou? Even if it wasn't Andou she was sharing a room with for the night, it did not to his conscious good knowing she would sleep in the company of a boy. He could just _not_ sleep right knowing that Mikan was sharing a room with a guy. Even if it was the unmanly Yuu…

But Mikan was just shocked. After a few silent and tense moments, she got over it so she pondered, "Hm, you know…Yuu actually isn't here either, he's staying in the middle school dorms to help a friend… so I guess I should head over to Koko and Tsubasa-senpai." She said turning around, "Thanks Natsume." And then she took a step but for some reason she couldn't move her body with the step.

"Eh?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsume glared at her, grabbing her by tightly by the arm.

"To-to Tsubasa-Sempai in Koko's room, w-why?" Mikan stuttered, scared by Natsume's glare.

"No you're not." Natsume said pulling her with him, to the staircase, "The Shadow freak isn't here anyway." He lied.

"But Hotaru said-" Mikan started.

"Well, sometimes that Imai can be wrong." He said, taking the stairs up to his room, "So no you're not going with him."

"Eh?! Why are we climbing up!?" Mikan said surprised.

"We're going to my room, you ugly moron, or do you want to stay in your small, dark, room?"

Mikan gulped not catching the insults he threw at her, but was concerned on other words: "_, small… dark…?" _She thought dreadfully. She gulped again, Natsume's room was better than nothing, and she's slept in the same room as him before right? Just last year actually…

"So Natsume can I stay in your room? For tonight?" Mikan asked in a whisper.

Natsume said nothing in response.

"Nastume!" She said loudly, "Natsume! Natsume! Answer me!!"

"Shut up! Wasn't I the one with the suggestion first?" He retorted, "We're here anyway leading her into the Special Star hall, where only the Black Cat lived on.

"Right." Mikan laughed nervously. She let go of Natsume's hand now, and he was opening his room with his key.

"Tch," He opened his room, and the first thing that caught his attention was his big, black, comfy bed. He couldn't wait to lie down, and sleep beneath the warm covers… _"Being this desperate for sleep is not healthy." _he thought, walking into the room. Mikan Sakura followed, also eyeing the bed.

"Uh, Natsume…" Mikan said hesitantly, "Where do I sleep?"

"Couch."

Mikan gulped, she couldn't complain, and she just nodded, "Can I get a blanket?"

"Hn." He said, walking over to his bed and reaching for folded blanket, then proceeded to throwing at her.

Just as Mikan turned to see her partner, a soft thing hit her face, and fell down to her hands , "Eh? Oh just the blanket… uh thank you, Natsume." Mikan said sitting on the couch, _"Wow, this thing is softer than my bed! But then again it's really small… can I sleep alright here?" _

"I'm turning off the lights now, idiot, just a warning so you won't scream when I do." He said walking over to the light switch and turned it off, and then walked to his bed and to lie down.

He sighed, _"Finally, some sleep." _

"Goodnight, Natsume." Mikan's voice was heard in the darkness.

"Yeah." Natsume said, already entering sleep mode.

-_- ~ 0_0 ~ -_-

It was around 3:00 am when Natsume was stirred awake by his nightmare. He lay there, panting, trying to convince himself that the person in his nightmare wasn't real… but of course the person was real. Persona had now reached level infinity in the methods of being sadistic and torturous… Not only did Natsume have to deal with him almost every day, now he even appeared in his dreams! The damn bastard.

Natsume could go off all night calling Persona every bad name under the moon, but of course the boy was tired as hell. He needed some sleep, especially if Persona wasn't toying with him about the mission the next day.

~ =_=" ~

Another lighting bold flashed through Natsume Hyuuga's window, and then was followed by its equally scary partner, thunder.

"Ahh!" Mikan wailed silently, sitting up on the couch "It just won't stop!!"

She was scared, even though there was another occupant in the large room, she was scared.

She was scared of the spiders that could suddenly show up on her arm, of the vampires that could be lurking in the night, of the burglars that could come, or the maniacal clowns that could be living in Natsume's closet… and even worse that Natsume could be maniacal clown as well...

"Waah!!" She wailed mutely, "Worse night ever!"

Mikan had another nightmare. And this time she could not go back into slumber, now that there was fear mixed in with coldness, loneliness, and uncomfortable-ness. Maybe she should just go sneak into Natsume's bed, it must be really warm there since Natsume always seemed to have the body heat of a person with a very high fever. His body heat should've transferred to his bed as well. And that would equal a very warm bed. And for Mikan, that seemed like heaven at that moment.

And so in five seconds she was right next to Natsume's bed, _"I can feel the warmth!" _she sighed in happiness, but then noticed something, someone was breathing even harder than her. People who were asleep were supposed to breathe calmly, he breathing she was hearing was ragged. It wasn't from her.

But from Natsume.

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered, now looking down at him, "Are you ok?"

He didn't look ok. He looked like he was having a horrible, horrible nightmare. He looked like he could die, right there on the spot. He looked in pain.

She gently shook him. "Hey, Natsume, get up." She muttered.

She heard a grunt from him.

She shook his some more, still gentle, "Come on, you nasty fox." And then his eyes opened.

He was still panting at first, but he relaxed after he saw Mikan looking over him with a curious face.

"What was the dream about?" Mikan asked, genuinely concerned, "Oops," She corrected herself, " I mean what was the nightmare about?"

"None of your business, Polka-dots." He muttered, turning over, ignoring her. She was seething. Even after her attempts to help him… no scratch that. Her attempts to get a good night's sleep. And he even called her polka-dots, she was about to retaliate, telling him to call people by their real names. But she remember the night he said her real name, the he also commanded her to not complain of what he calls her*.

Minutes later she sighed, now relaxed. "Natsume, since you're bed is big… um and I'm kind of cold and scared and… scared. May you um, spare some space on your massive bed for me to sleep there?" She stuttered, embarrassed to be asking that. But she didn't realize that Natsume was fast asleep.

She shook again, "Natsume?" And then repeated her earlier message.

But for Natsume, he only caught a few words like 'big' 'spare' and 'sleep'. He wanted to sleep, he was tired, really tired. All he wanted to do know was sleep, but there was an annoying voice kept him from doing so.

"So?" he heard the annoying voice again. "Can I?"

Wait, the voice was familiar, if it didn't sound so feminine he would've mistaken it for Koko or Kitsuneme. And if it wasn't so whiny, he would've mistaken it for Ruka's… Oops… he would have to confront Ruka on that one. Or he would feel guilty (or the urge to laugh) every time he talked to him that week. Ruka did have a somewhat of a feminine voice, he had to admit that.

"Natsume!! You nasty fox, I know you're awake!"

Nasty fox? There was only one person who calle-

"Mikan." He finished, "What the hell do you want?"

"Eh?" it seemed she was surprise, oh wait, did he just call her by name. Natsume mentally sighed. Another slip-up, actually it was his first slip-up. The one about Ruka was more of a confession… he does have a feminine voice… but it's no time for that.

"What do you want, stupid?" He said a little bit louder now. And finally the girl seemed to understand.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you didn't hear me. Well I'm cold and scared, and I was wondering if you could spare some space and let me sleep on your bed." She laughed nervously, he could almost hear her blush.

If he told her to leave, she would whine forever, robbing him of the precious act called sleep. Plus how bad can it be? Not that he would EVER admit it, but he kind of wanted her to sleep in the same bed as him. It _sounded_…. pleasant. He was sure it would feel that way as well.

"Fine." He gruffly said, moving to create more room for her to get in.

"Really?" She said, he grunted that signified "yes, stupid."

"Thank you!" She squealed, getting into the warm, soft, bed. She sighed in relief, and so did Natsume, though she did not know why. But all she knew right now was: 1. She was no longer scared but strangely safe. 2. She no longer felt cold, but warm. 3. She felt so comfortable that she thought it was impossible that she was uncomfortable a few minutes ago.

And Natsume, all he knew right then was: 1. He could sleep again.

And that was all he needed right now. And he had a feeling that he wouldn't have anymore nightmares tonight, thanks to a certain female. And the polka-dotted underwear she was wearing…

* * *

**The Next Day: **

"Wait, so you didn't spend the night with Yuu?" Hotaru said, in suprise. Not that you could see it though.

"Nah, he wasn't there." Mikan took another bite from her rice ball. "Neither was Tsubasa-sempai."

Silence consumed them for a minute. Hotaru was waiting for an answer, when it didn't come she asked.

"Who'd you spent the night with, Mikan?" Hotaru shot her a dark look.

"Uh..." Mikan gulped somewhat scared of her friend, "Natsume... Why do you ask, Hotaru-hime**?"

Hotaru turned away. "No reason. Just needed to know. You would want to know, in my position, as well. No?"

"Of course I would..." Mikan looked away. "… Are you going to hurt Natsume?"

"No, Mikan I'm not." Hotaru said, but then silently whispered. "I'm going kill him..."

"What was that? Hotaru-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Oh... nothing." Hotaru grinned, rarely did she. "Nothing, at all."

~ =_= ~

"So Natsume …" Koko the Mind reader raised his eyebrows and grinned, "Heard you shared a room with Mikan... Was it fun?"

… … … … … …

"OW!"

"You are so evil…" Koko said on the ground, clutching his cheek.

"You better get an ice pack on that cheek, Mind Reader, before it turns black and blue. Just like you whole face will be if you tell anyone of yesterday night's events." The black cat said walking away to most likely to tell his best friend about his feminine voice. It would be hard, but someone had to do it.

"…and yet so hilarious…" Koko chuckled when Natsume was gone, then he got up to go to the nurse's office.

* - Chapter 26, I believe.

** - She really does refer to her as that sometimes. (Chapter 1, as an example)


End file.
